


星星

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 内含章鱼大变活人请注意避雷。
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 4





	星星

“这种章鱼在当地被称为‘星星’，”那人于是说了一长串令人费解的土著语言，“大概是和它们背上的纹路有关吧？有一个酋长的儿子告诉我他见过章鱼在夜晚发光——这听起来甚是荒谬。不过可以确信的是，在历史中，它们一度被奉若神明。岛上至今仍可见供奉它们的残破神庙。可惜曾经筑起这些恢弘庙宇的文明早已消失殆尽，连所谓的神明也被偷猎得所剩无几了。我们从一伙惯犯中救出了它，或许是这个种族硕果仅存的几个个体了。郑博士，希望你照顾好他。”

在巨大水缸的人造沙地里静静地躺着一只蓝色的章鱼。

章鱼也懂得人类的情感吗？博士清楚这种头足纲生物绝对称得上聪明，但对上述问题的答案却始终不敢肯定。他几乎长时间地待在昏暗的拟深海环境中，当然，与章鱼总是隔着一层玻璃的。有时候，他将手覆上玻璃，章鱼吸盘也会好奇地贴着那个起了一层水雾的位置。那么当他播放音乐时它挥动腕足又是为了什么呢？它能理解旋律吗？章鱼是没有听觉的！或许是博士的错觉吧，他总觉得章鱼听到嘻哈的反应要激烈于听到民谣的反应。如果是博士自己都欣赏不来的古典管弦乐，那章鱼便趴着一动不动。

博士有一次找到一张卡通章鱼图案——有水灵灵的大眼睛和圆嘟嘟的嘴巴的那种，比后面趴着的大家伙要可爱多了。他把那张图案放大在手机上，凑过去在玻璃上摇晃。黑黢黢中只有他的屏幕发着微光。不知为何，今天的章鱼似乎比平时亮上几分，以至于在博士眼中，它的轮廓愈发清晰，蓝色也较之往日更加浅淡。章鱼伸出一条腕，碰了碰自己的头皮。好像卡通图案上的章鱼就是这么个动作。它真的能看懂吗？博士被突如其来的惊喜冲昏了头脑。他想起那些被发送至他电脑上的照片——刻着章鱼的石图腾和神庙中人面的八爪塑像——忽然觉得此种狂热秘氛也并非全无道理。

博士不清楚该种章鱼的交配繁殖与普通章鱼是否一致，不过想来这家伙最近烦躁不安的样子，应该也相差无几吧。“可惜，现在还不是时候，”博士叹了口气，“再过几个月……嗯，应该是几个月吧，我们才会把你送回去。不要着急。”章鱼停下了乱挥一气的动作，转过来正脸对着博士。博士总觉得它在盯着自己眼镜上的玻璃片儿。“别看着我，我也没有对象，”博士冲着大章鱼笑了笑，开始自言自语，“你要是真有神力，不如帮我想想办法吧？”当然，章鱼再聪明，也是听不见人言、更不可能懂得人言的。博士觉得自己讲了个有趣笑话，只是可惜周围甚乏听众。他当讨了个没趣，闭上嘴巴准备给章鱼投食。离开时他用余光瞟了一眼水中。总算是安静下来了，博士长长地松了口气。

“有人溺水了。”那是第二天清早，一个博士叫不上名字的工作人员匆匆喊着跑过去了。于是更多人跑过去了。博士瞥了眼他们过去的方向——正是大章鱼暂居的地方——愣了愣神也跟着一起过去了。几盏灯被点亮。水箱里空荡荡的，除了底部飘荡的海藻什么也没有。章鱼呢？博士差点急得大叫。这时候，他看到一个赤身裸体的年轻男子被抬出来裹上毛巾。工作人员眼神为难地望着他。博士走过去，看到黑头发男子仍裸露在外的背上有星星一样的菱形花纹。

它难道真的是神明吗？又或许现在应该称之为他？刚被捞起来时他手上脚上都有吸盘状的凸起，不过很快这些异样也都消失不见了。他完全成了一副健全人类的模样，除了背上的纹路外无物可揭示他过去的身份。连这样跨种族的、由无脊椎动物到有脊椎动物的嬗变也是可能的吗？博士只觉得平生所学一朝便天翻地覆。“他醒了，你去看一眼吧？”博士挠了挠两天未洗的头发，疲惫地答应了。

章鱼学会的第一个词是博士的名字：“泰成”。他在肚子饿了、没劲、想听音乐的时候，都会大声地叫出这个词。博士，纵然心乱如麻，也只能尽职尽责地照顾起人形的大章鱼。博士心想古代志怪中不乏妖物化人之事，或许并非空穴来风。章鱼还不习惯崭新的形体，总是不肯睡在床上。博士半夜起来，有时还能在浴缸里逮住蜷成一团的章鱼。不过，在博士买来睡袋之后，章鱼总算愿意把自己塞进去了。

“给我也取一个名字吧，”章鱼说起话来还磕磕巴巴的，“一个像人类一样的名字。”“可是我不会取名字……”博士感到十分为难。他在电脑前皱着眉头思索了一下午。俊裴？不错是不错……会不会太普通了点？叫什么好呢？干脆就叫什么什么章鱼好了，笨拙的章鱼之类的。别人肯定想不到名叫章鱼的男子实际上真的是一只章鱼。“想好了吗？”夕日余晖照进来的时候章鱼开始催促。“还没想好。”博士答道。章鱼气鼓鼓地背身过去。“就叫星现吧？”博士灵机一动。章鱼这才笑起来，绞尽脑汁地从贫瘠的词库中憋出一个“好”字。

博士醒来时，星现同蓝色睡袋一起趴在他的身侧。博士的偏头痛经一夜仍未痊愈，爬起来洗脸刷牙也无精打采的。待会再跟这家伙讲道理，博士心想。待到他备好早餐，星现也就恰好从睡袋里钻出来。章鱼对于食物总是敏感。星现学用筷子学得很快——尽管他多半还是觉得手要更加方便。博士给他多盛了一个淌黄的煎蛋。“为什么又不肯好好睡床上了？”博士问道。“房间里好热，”星现说，“我不会用……那个。”他用手指比了一个长方形。“那个”是说遥控板吧？“不用全部认识上面的字，知道哪个按钮是开关就行。”博士说。炎夏将至，空调总归是要开的。章鱼过去的居所也有着控温装置呢。博士开始思考起要给空调遥控板的开关上贴什么样的贴纸。

星现学会用空调遥控板之后，博士试着教他用电视机的。星现胡乱地切换着频道，最终被一部放到中途的电影吸引了注意力。那是部奇幻电影，背景中有深海生物从不曾见过的大片原野和花丛。如果有机会，就带着他去一次类似的地方吧，博士心想。电影男女主角在莽丛中的身体逐渐交叠在一起。博士尴尬地低下脑袋，随即反应起来欲遮住星现的眼睛。他不知道星现的年龄要怎样计算：是要连带着为软体动物的年岁一起，还是干脆从成人的那一刻算起？无论如何在他眼中星现都表现得像小孩子，所以不该看这种东西。他的手盖住了星现的眼睛，感知到体温、发梢拂动的刺痒和硬梆梆的颧骨。那是货真价实的骨头。

“他们在做什么？”星现的声音从博士的掌下传来。“他们在……”博士的舌头像打了结，“他们在尝试生卵。”“哦，”星现很快地理解了博士话中的含义，“那我和泰成也可以做这样的事情吗？”“不行！”博士急忙忙说道。他全然不知如何解释。于社会百态中琢磨而成的所谓道德，又岂是三言两语能够说清的？怕是巧舌之人也难以做到。郑泰成觉得不能这样做，因为他从幼到长以来有无数人以身以言告诉他不能这样做。可是星现不曾经历过这些，星现的身边只有郑泰成。“这不就是你想要的吗？”星现说，“你说过，‘帮我想想办法吧’。”他惟妙惟肖地模仿着博士那日说话的语气和口音。

这算什么？“我也没有对象，你要真有神力，不如帮我想想办法吧？”他只是随口一说而已。他没指望过愿望能够实现，更没指望过以这种方式实现。博士觉得此事荒谬至极。他试图把手移开，但这时星现的指尖悄悄地摸上来。再也没有玻璃可以阻挡他们的触碰了。星现的手指温热，口腔又潮又红。如若真的有神……博士的思绪被掐灭在吻里。章鱼笨拙地模仿着屏幕中那对男女的动作。博士受蛊惑如伊甸园里的夏娃，随后他们蜕去衣衫如同蛇蜕去无用的旧皮。

博士要送星现回家。这是一早便拟定好的，于是也必须执行，只是归家的方式有些出人意料罢了。海洋生物第一次隔着舷窗从天空俯视海洋，兴奋地几乎要在座椅上打滚。博士无奈地替他点了一杯冰凉的橘汁。接着他们得改乘渡轮方能前往游客罕至的小岛。从甲板上望去，岛上有一块凸起的崖。博士见过资料，知道其上矗立着一座布满风蚀痕迹的神庙。岛上这样的神庙算不得多，也算不得少，但崖上的那一座却无疑是规模最大的，里头的人面章鱼像也是刻画得最精妙的。“想不想去那里看一眼？”博士笑着问星现，他知道章鱼的好奇心过分的旺盛。但是星现摇了摇头道：“不用了，我去过那里。”

晚些之后，渡轮靠了岸，他们只找到一家飘荡着海腥味的小馆。博士素有洁癖，一到这种场合便坐立不安，更别提认真吃饭，倒是星现毫无顾忌地对着同族大快朵颐。吃完后星现说想要到处走一走，博士欣然地同意了。小岛不曾受过工业化的污染，因此星空也是澄澈明亮的。“我们去海边看一看？”星现询问道。他此时说话比起之前稍显流畅。博士也应允了。小镇没走几步就到了尽头。峭立的崖就在不远处，他们于夜色中慢慢地走到山石的阴影下。

他要回归大海了吗？他会变回章鱼吗？博士的脑中闪过千百个奇怪念头。微弱的星光透过石罅照着星现的脸，章鱼的皮肤似乎永远光滑如赤子。而博士，当他拖着疲惫的躯体和酸胀的颈背的时候，从未如此清醒地意识到自己是个凡人——他会老去，青丝抽白，眼角泡皱，最终一命呜呼。他沉默地望着星现，思索一场可以免于琐碎和伤情的道别。可是一切话语都卡在他的喉中，直到章鱼开口说话：“你要和我一起走吗？”

“什么？”这时候博士反能脱口而出了。星现在他面前脱掉衣服，背上的纹路是一片黯淡的菱形伤疤。他拉着博士，跨出一步，走向海中。郑泰成的身体先于一切思考顺从了潮水退去的方向。章鱼拉着郑泰成一点点浸入水中。他的手脚、它的手脚、祂的手脚，缠上郑泰成的身体。郑泰成未来得及吸气便被海平面整个盖没。他下意识地闭上了眼睛，但是却听到一个声音：“不要怕，我一直在这里。”于是他瑟瑟发抖着睁开眼睛。下一刻，他以为从一片星空跌入另一片星空。不，可冰凉的水告诉他他身处海洋，而发光的——那是章鱼的背。祂身上的纹路一个个亮起来，那光亮让他不再呼吸困难，双眼不再有被海水冲洗的胀痛。他与祂一起朝下游去。这时候，他注意到海的底部露出大片建筑的轮廓，那是岛上神庙未被风蚀前的堂皇模样。他知道了那片失落的异教文明以及自己的命运——那是在他的手隔着玻璃触碰到蓝色的腕时便已经注定的——他们都将归于大海。


End file.
